


Home

by frogy



Category: Digimon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fireworks and someone being sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://finnyb.livejournal.com/profile)[**finnyb**](http://finnyb.livejournal.com/) for the July smp challenge- fireworks and someone being sick. Takes place about 10 years after cannon and you really don't need any knowledge of it to get this. Beta'd by lillyjk, any and all mistakes are mine.

"Oh my god!" a sopping wet Tai says launching himself at Matt." Their mouths meet not wasting time for gentleness. Instead, their kiss is all plundering tongues and nipping teeth and mashing lips. It's and I missed you, and I'm horny, and an irrational don't ever leave me again.

Six months earlier the first single off of Matt's band's third cd blew up and they were whisked away for a huge stadium tour. And now they're done. The last concert was that night. Matt's still dressed in his stage outfit- post show- which isn't actually anything extraordinary. A pair of jeans that cost way too much, but that hug his form in all the right places, a thing green t-shirt, leather wrist cuff, and sweat. His heavy, caked on stage makeup is drippy and his eyes are rimmed in black, dark and smudged, although the smudging is intentional.

Matt and Tai separate when it becomes necessary to breath, and panting the first thing Matt says to Tai face to face after 6 months is "I should shower, I'm gross."

"No" Tai says, reattaching his mouth to Matt's and tangling his fingers in Matt's hair. Tai's backing up taking Matt with him until he bumps into the wall of the dressing room. Between kisses they speak. "Do you know how hot you are on stage?"

"Thanks." And he pauses for a kiss "You should have come to last night's show. We had fireworks at the end but we couldn't do it tonight with the rain."

"Are you kidding? The gods were with you tonight!" And they were. The heavens opened a few songs in, dousing the hot, frenzied crowd in a steady cool, rain. It was magical. Thousands of people sharing the music, screaming and dancing and singing and wanting. But Tai's the only one that gets this.

This at the moment is Matt sinking to his knees and opening Tai's fly. Tai's jeans put up a struggle, wet and clinging to his skin, but Matt keeps tugging until he gets them down around Tai's knees.

Tai's not wearing underwear and Matt's treated to a close up view of Tai hard and leaking. But Matt bypasses that to give a slow, broad lick a little to the right, on Tai's hip. A soft "God, I've missed this," and Matt's sucking a mark on the exact same spot.

Tai lets out a low, breathy groan and is about to make a quip about how Matt's supposed to miss this the other way around when all thoughts are quite literally blown from his brain. Tai knows he won't last long. Matt's taken him in his mouth and it's hot and wet and perfect. Better than perfect because it's been six months and Matt's taking advantage of knowing Tai's body, and is pulling out every trick he knows.

And Matt has missed this. Of course he's missed Tai's heart, and good humor, and kindness. But that's not what was dreaming about when he woke up hard and needing beyond need, having to reach down and use his own hand to bring himself to completion. It's the salty taste of Tai's precum and the full, heavy feeling of Tai's cock in his mouth. Despite working towards it for years, no amount of money or fame or fortune is worth not having this, and he's consumed with making Tai come.

He's rewarded a moment later for his efforts. A white-hot explosion, their very own fireworks, and Tai's coming long and hard. Matt's swallowing, sucking it down like a drowning man gasping for air. His hands were on Tai's hips, holding him up, but now Matt's sinking back to sit on his heels letting Tai slide down the wall to join him on the floor.

Tai is in a dazed heap. But without all his focus on Tai, Matt remembers himself. He's hard and aching. His jeans are way too tight and almost on their own accord his hands are moving to release his cock from its confines, opening the button and zipper, pushing the denim out of the way just enough to pull himself free.

Matt can't wait. Tai's less than an arms length away, wet and sweaty, sated and beautiful, and Matt can still taste him in his mouth. His hand begins a quick, desperate journey up and down his cock. Matt just wants to come. He's home now and he and Tai have all the time in the world to have leisurely sex if he can just get past this first time.

Tai opens his eyes as he hears Matt's breath pick up and the tell tale noises of what's happening. But he wasn't prepared for the sight awaiting him. Matt's long, lean body is thrown back in an arch, eyes smoldering beneath the makeup, hard, red member jutting out from the mess of clothes, Matt's pale, white hand moving roughly in extraordinary contrast. And it's both the hardest, taking every ounce of strength he has left, and easiest, like there's a magnetic force pulling him without on its own, thing he's ever done to reach out his hand to join Matt's.

And Tai knows what Matt was talking about, because at that moment, Tai wants to worship Matt's body in all its perfection. Tai's thumb rubs at the head in slow, reverent strokes. Matt's lets out little whimpering moans, then it's a groan as Matt's swept into orgasm. Tai watches in awe, Matt's eyes clenched shut, body taut, and cum rushing out into Tai's hand.

Matt's breathing in short, little pants as he slowly regains conscious thought. And pulling his eyes open seems to signal something in Tai because he's slowly pulling his hand away and bringing it to his mouth. His dark pink tongue sticks out to lapping Matt's cum off of his hand. Tai keeps going, hungry for it, until it's all gone and his hand is clean.

It's the hottest thing Matt's ever seen and he says as much, "So hot," reaching his hand out to meet Tai's where Tai put his now clean hand down in his own knee. Matt gave a squeeze to Tai's hand even as his eyes once again slide shut.

Matt was only going to rest his eyes for a moment but the next thing he knows, he's being startled awake by Tai sneezing.

*achoo*

"Godblessyou." Matt says automatically, and then "you okay?"

"Yea, just wet and sweaty and...." *achoo**achoo* "cold." Tai responds to Matt, brushing away his concern.

Matt narrows his eyes sensing that that's not entirely true. Tai's the only person Matt's really been able to read well, and there's something more going on. It was unexpected and overwhelming when it started, god was it really over half a lifetime ago, in the Digimon world, when Matt was just a small, scared kid, mad at the world and his parents for ruining the concepts of family and love and home. But amazingly all three of those things are right in front of him, embodied in a shivering, sniffling Tai.

Tai sighs at Matt's poignant stare, knowing he's not getting away with his half truth. Reluctantly, he continues. ".... And, I might have been sick for the last couple of days. Just a cold, nothing to worry about and certainly nothing that would be worth missing this."

"Your health is something worth missing a concert for. It's not like you haven't seen us play at least a hundred times by now." Matt's voice is soft and confused. It's come up before, but Matt still can't understanding how Tai can possibly think anything is more important that himself, because Tai is by far the most important thing in the world to Matt.

"It's not the concert I wanted to see, although I wouldn't want to miss that either, it's you." Tai pauses, as a violent shiver accompanied by three quick sneezes overtake him, picking up with a non sequitor. "Do you have a shower in this dressing room?"

Matt's standing up dragging Tai with him, silently cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner. They separate, fumbling across the dressing room and out of their wet sticky clothes. Matt turns on the shower and they're standing under the hot, steaming water with barely a pause in their conversation.

When Matt finally feels his hands and feet begin to thaw out, he wraps his arms around Tai holding Tai's hands between his own. "Warming up?"

"Yea, much better, thanks." Tai pauses as Matt releases his hands and pulls him back so that his back is resting against Matt, Matt's arms encircling him. It's then that Tai starts up again with "Despite jumping you earlier, do you think we can hold out 'til tomorrow for marathon welcome home sex? I'm really beat, and right now just falling asleep in your arms sounds like a dream come true."

"No problem," Matt says placing a quick kiss on Tai's shoulder before pulling away to wash up "home sounds wonderful. I know I wasn't there and all, but you're lucky, at least you've been home. I never want to stay at another hotel again. And don't even get me started on tour buses."

"I was lucky? Being with you has been the best part of every day for the last decade or so of my life, and suddenly you were gone and there was just this big vacant spot in my life where you were supposed to be."

Done with the shower, Matt steps out joking "And here I just thought you wanted me for my body," before digging through his bag for some sweats for him to wear home, and an extra set for Tai.

Tai is quick to follow, rubbing the excess water out of his hair with the towel and throwing on the nice, dry sweats. "If by your body you mean I love absolutely everything about you and couldn't live without you, than yup, I just want your body. Now let's go home."

Matt nods at that and grabs Tai's hand. "Home" he echoes as he steers them out of the dressing room and back to their life.


End file.
